Getter Robo G
Getter Robo G is the first mech used by the Getter Team in The Knights of the Multiverse. With the forms of Getter Dragon, Getter Liger, and Getter Poseidon, it is most commonly the mech seen leading the charge. History Pre-Series The second robot in the Getter Robo line after the original Getter Robo was destroyed. After defeating the Hyakki Empire, the Getter team would continue to use it to defend their world against new threats for the next two years, while frequently teaming up with the Mazinger pilots. During that time, Benkei eventually decided to leave the team and continue his baseball career, so Michiru took over the Poseidon position. Mini-Series Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Forms Getter Machines When not combined, the Getter pilots can operate the Getter Machines Dragon, Liger and Poseidon, which function similarly to normal aircraft. They're each equipped with missiles and machine guns. Getter Dragon * Pilot: Ryoma Nagare, later Asuka Langley Sohryu * Height: 23 meters * Formation: (Dragon, Liger, Poseidon) Abilities * Mach Wing: A metal cape extends down Dragon's back, as well as a booster on each of it's legs, which allows it to fly at Mach 4 speeds. * Getter Beam: A laser fires from the gem on Dragon's head. * Getter/Double Tomahawk: '''Dragon is able to either pull one or two axes from the points on its shoulders and use them as melee weapons * '''Getter/Double Tomahawk Boomerang: '''Dragon is able to use one of both of its Getter Tomahawks and throw them at its opponent. Later, the Tomahawks are upgraded to combine at the ends, similarly to Grendizer's Double Harken. * '''Long Tomahawk: * Spin Cutter: '''Dragon uses the saw-blades on its arms to quickly slice through an opponent's armor. * '''Shine Spark: '''All three Getter pilots hit their acceleration pedals at the same time, causing Dragon to become covered with pure Getter radiation. After harnessing enough radiation, it flings the energy forward, causing it essentially ramming straight into its foe. This ability can also be used on ally units, enhancing both their speed and damage output when they crash into their target. * '''Rose Shine Spark: Combo attack w/ Pink Diamond: similar to Shine Spark, expect Pink hits it with a Rose Flash as it charges. The energy from the Rose Flash mixes with Dragon's Getter energy, creating a white and pink aura, and causes a much-more devastating blast. * Double Blizzard/Shine Spark Combo: '''Combo attack w/ Daimos: Daimos fires a Double Blizzard, paralyzing its target long enough for Dragon to destroy it with a Shine Spark. While there are several versions of the Shine Spark being mixed with other ally attacks, this is easily the most used/most seen. * '''Final Dynamic Special v1: '''Combo attack w/ Mazinger Z & Great Mazinger: Dragon's Getter Beam combines with Mazinger's Breast Fire and Great's Thunder Break to create a large red/pink, electical blast. * '''Final Dynamic Special v2: Combo attack w/ Pink Diamond, Usagi Tsukino, Mazinger Z, Star Butterfly and Great Mazinger: As Star, Usagi, Z and Great blast their opponent with a Double Princess Beam and a Double Burning Fire, Dragon finishes the attack with a Rose Shine Spark (thanks to Pink) and charges through their opponent. Getter Liger * Pilot: Hayato Jin, later Rei Ayanami * Height: 25 meters * Formation: (Liger, Poseidon, Dragon) Ablilities * Liger Missile: Liger's pointed arm opens and is able to fire numerous missiles at its opponent. * Chain Attack: Liger fires it's pointed arm at its opponent with a chain attached to its arm. Liger is then able to swing around its opponent. * Drill Arm: Liger's left arm converts into a drill, allowing Hayato to drill underground and walls. It's also able to drill through opponents. * Mach Special: Liger accelerates to high speeds of at least Mach 3 and makes several attacks with the Drill Arm, which can then create what looks like a tornado. Enemies caught in the wind are immobilized as Liger's drill rips them to shreds. Getter Poseidon * Pilot: Michiru Saotome, later Ruri Saotome * Height: 20 meters * Formation: (Poseidon, Dragon, Liger) Abilities * Strong Missile: Poseidon fires the missiles on its back. * Getter Cyclone: The panel on Poseidon's chest folds upwards as the fan underneath its head unit spins and produces a powerful cyclone. * Finger Net: Poseidon fires a net from the tips of its fingers, trapping its opponent. * Daisetsudan Oroshi: Poseidon either grabs its opponent or grabs them with the Finger Net and spins them around like a top before releasing them. Poseidon will then either follow up with a Strong Missile strike or letting the opponent crash into the ground behind it and exploding. Getter Change Special: A move where all three Getter units combine and separate in succession to both confuse the enemy and give maximum amount of damage. This attack was very essential in defeating Gekiganger III. The pattern goes as follows: - Dragon switches to Poseidon, which lands behind the enemy and fires its Getter Cyclone, sending them upwards while it switches back to Dragon and makes several attacks with its Double Tomahawk. It then kicks the opponent away and throws one of its Tomahawks, which is planted into their foe's chest and then, as it switches to Liger, Liger's Chain Attack punches the enemy and grabs the Tomahawk, striking the target with the "Chain Tomahawk" several times. Liger then throws it into the air and they change back into Poseidon, which grabs the enemy with a Finger Net and swings it down to the ground and fires its Strong Missile. As the enemy tries to escape, they change back to Liger and hits it with a Mach Special, and ends with Dragon finishing off the target with a Getter Beam Notes To size it closer to the Mazinger robots, Dragon and Liger has been scaled down from their original height of 50 meters/164 feet down to 30 meters/98 feet (the same height as the original Grendizer). As such, Poseidon has also been scaled down from 45 meters/148 feet to 28 meters/91 feet. Category:Crystal Knights Category:Crystal Knight Founding Members Category:Miniseries Introductions Category:Getter Team Category:Allied Robot Corps Category:Mechs Category:Robots Category:Robots Created on Earth Prime Category:Getter Robo Robots